The Last Night
by Rachey Himura
Summary: ONE SHOT Prequel to "Regrets" - Sirius Black's PoV on the night James and Lily died.


**Rachey:** Yes well this one was orginally written before "Regrets" was so I don't know why its taken so long to place this one up and "Regrets" came first... but anyways. I hope you enjoy.   
**Sirius:** How come all the fics with me in them are always sad?   
**James:** I don't know... I didn't write them.   
**Rachey:** No you didn't. I wrote them... anyways. Sirius its not anything I have against you. Your actually one of my favorite characters... its just how I was feeling at the time.   
**Sirius:** Alright then. Will there be any happy fics of yours in the future with me?   
**Rachey:** Shush! Now on to the story already.   
**Disclaimer:** Obviously... I don't own Harry Potter. However much I wish I was J.K. Rowling... It hasn't happened yet. Though Phoebe and Meiko are mine.   
  


**The Last Night**

  
  
Waking up in the morning I glanced over at the angel beside me and smiled slightly to myself. Back in Hogwarts you would have never guessed how much we loved each other. Her dark brown curly hair falling in her eyes as she slept, I moved the strand behind her ear as the familiar ear splitting cry reached my ears.   
  
Groaning slightly as I dragged myself out of the warm sanctuary of the bed I walked into the room across the hall. I walked over beside the crib and glanced down at the crying girl. Picked her up and went about a normal routine of trying to figure out what why she was crying... actually I knew this cry... I've heard it many times before, so I sat her down in my lap as I sat down in a chair by her crib and took out a small peice of wood, about 9 and a half inches long... a wand.   
  
"Accio Bottle!" I said as the bottle floated into the room and I grabbed it. I began to give the girl her drink.   
  
"You know you get better at that everytime!"   
  
I looked up seeing that my Slytherin Angel had awoken. Her twinkling ice blue eyes watching me.   
  
"Yeah and her crying gets louder and louder everytime!"   
  
She laughed slightly. She was wearing a pure white House coat that hugged tightly to her pale creamy skin. She walked over and placed a hand on the arm of the chair I was in.   
  
"Well Sirius... just wait till she's breaking your nose!"   
  
"She probably will too... if she's anything like you!" I laughed as I remebered only to well the many times she's broke my nose in school and on our wedding day when I dared to show up late... that was my mistake!   
  
"You go to sleep... I'll take care of Meiko!"   
  
Sleep sounded good but I was already awake. If I went back to that bed I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.   
  
"It's okay... I'm awake now Pheobe!"   
  
She smiled again. "Okay then, I'll go start breakfast." and with that she turned and left the room. Leaving me alone, with my daughter.   
I walked into the kitchen, Meiko still in my arms as the sweet smell of food reached my nose.   
  
"So whats the plan for today?" Pheobe asked not turning away from her cooking.   
  
"What plan?"   
  
"We are taking Meek out tonight, are we not?" I sat down remembering what today was. Halloween night.   
  
"Oh well James wants me to go there tonight so I guess we'll be going Trick or Treating with the Potter's!"   
  
"Little Harry's the same age of Meiko, Right?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
She smiled as she set a plate of blueberry pancakes down in front of me. She took Meiko and set her in her high chair across the table. Giving her cut up pancakes.   
  
I watched Meiko smiling to myself. She loved pancakes, a trait she got from me but she will end up wearing that Syrup. I laughed as she dropped her fork with a peice of syrupy pancake. She picked up the pancake from her lap and through the fork to the ground. Smiling and pleased with herself because the food made it to her mouth.   
  
"You can laugh now but your the one bathing her!" Pheobe said taking her seat with pancakes.   
  
"Why me?" I asked.   
  
"Oh quit whining! It's your job as her father!"   
  
"Your her mother!"   
  
"Yes I do know... I carried her around for 9 long months."   
  
I looked down at the meal in front of me and began eating seeing as I lost that fight.   
  
"Well as they say..." Pheobe smiled, "The woman always has the last word in a fight, anything the man says after that begins a whole new arguement!"   
  
I stood up and walked behind her chair looking down at her.   
  
"Oh Yeah?"   
  
"Yeah..." she replied as she looked up smiling.   
  
I slipped my hand onto her sides and began tickling her as she screamed and jumped up. I watched as she darted to the other end of the table and chased after her.   
  
The chase around the kitchen continued on for several minutes until I caught her around the waits. We turned slowely for a second and then I lowered my head to hers and kissed her deeply and pationatly. We ended the kiss hearing a cats meow.   
  
"Oh no... Meiko not again!" Pheobe groaned glancing at the high chair where our daughter once sat.   
  
"I'll get her!" I said as I kneeled down and caught the small purely black kitten with stricking blue eyes. Meiko was a born Animagus.   
  
I crawled out of under the table and looked up at Pheobe who looked somewhat annoyed.   
  
"It's your fault you know!" she sighed.   
  
"What's my fault?"   
  
"She takes after you!"   
  
I smiled as I added, "But she looks like you!"   
  
Pheobe smiled as she took the fragile kitten from my arms. "Well what are you doing today?"   
  
"I think I'll go bug Remmie and Pettie!"   
  
"Good! You can take Meiko with you while I clean the house and prepare for tonight!"   
  
Getting up I walked towards the hall.   
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.   
  
"To get dressed!" I smiled as she realized I was still in my boxers.   
Later on after I had been dressed and after Meiko had turned back to normal and she had been washed up I was getting ready to go to Peter's first.   
  
I put Meiko down in my lap as I flew off.   
  
When I reached Peter's I knocked on the door. No reply. The door however was unlocked so I went inside finding the house completely... empty. No one was there. _Nothing_ was there! Something was up.   
  
Next I walked out to my bike ignoring the feeling of danger and went to Remus's. The werewold was home.   
  
"Hey Moony!" I greeted using his old Hogwarts nickname.   
  
"Hey Padfoot!" He greeted using mine.   
  
"Oh... Meek's here!" he said sounding a little disappointed yet... relaxed.   
  
"Yep the runts here!"   
  
Remus and I talked for hours making plans for Pheobe's surprise birthday party that was coming up next week and just talking.   
  
It was getting late and I still had to take Meiko out for Halloween and make it to the Potter's so I said my good-byes with Remus and got on my way.   
  
Pheobe and I took the car to the Potter's and I packed my bike on the back so I'd have a ride home but when we got there... I knew something was wrong. Well it doesn't take much brains to figure out something's not right when the house your best friend lives in is a pile of ruble.   
  
"Pheobe... take Meiko home!" I said sternly glancing back at my daughter who was dressed up as a witch.   
  
"What about you?" she sounded so worried.   
  
"Just do what I say!"   
  
"No. Sirius... I don't want to be a signal parent."   
  
"You won't be... I'll be home later tonight... Promise!"   
  
"No..." she certainly is stubborn.   
  
I can't have her or Meiko be here, it's to dangerous... I'm not even sure I'll make it back but... I have to get them out of here now.   
  
I looked at her desperatly for a second... "Give me you necklace!" I said as my eyes caught sight of the silver chained necklace around her neck.   
  
She removed it and gave me a quizzical look as she handed it to me. I removed my wedding ring and slipped it on the necklace then replaced it around her neck where it belonged.   
  
"Now I have to return for my ring back!" I said quietly.   
  
Pheobe's blue eye's filled up with tears... _I feel the same way Pheobe, I'm scared I might not make it out of this but I need to know you are safe, both you and Meiko._ I never told her what I was thinking it would only scare her even more.   
  
"Are you okay?" I whispered softly as I wiped a tear away carefully with my thumb.   
  
"You better come back Sirius Black... your daughter and I need you!" she said in a shaky voice.   
  
I kissed her lips for a few brief seconds before parting and saying "Don't worry I will be!" at that I got out of the car as did Pheobe since she had to get in the driver's seat, then I grabbed my back off the back and set it down.   
  
Pheobe stood beside me foe a second. "I love you!" she said still crying.   
  
I took her hand gently in mine and kissed her one last time. "I love you to!" I opened the back door and kissed Meiko lightly on the cheek as I whispered lightly to her, "Take care of your mother for me!"   
  
Meiko looked at me crying, "Daddy... I need you... Don't go!" she repeated the phrase several times before I left the back seat and went out into the cold night air again.   
  
"Get going Pheobe! Please!" I said sternly trying my absolute hardest to keep the emotions I was feeling out of my voice.   
  
Pheobe obeyed, climbing into the driver's seat and starting up the car. I stood watching until the car was out of site.   
  
_If anything happens to me I hope Remus will take care of her._ Okay time to get down to buisness, I turned towards the pile of ruble.   
  
"JAMES. LILY!" I called out several times with no reply as I searched desperatly for them. _A hand... No..._ I rushed over and through the peice of wall or room or whatever it was aside to find the lifeless form of my best friend. James Potter was dead. Feeling no need to search further knowing the fate of Lily was the same I started to make my way out of the ruble.   
  
_Wait... crying..._ I stopped and made my way towards where the scared cry was coming from. Harry was alive. I picked up the one year old scared boy and soothed him.   
  
"Shhh... Harry... it's okay now... Uncle Sirius is here!" I looked him over, checking to make sure he was okay. Besides a small lightning bolt scar he was unharmed.   
  
_How did he survive though? No ones ever been able to defend against the Dark Lord so how did a mere Baby survive his attack?_   
  
I held Harry close tom e. Trying to calm his crying. I rocked him gently in my arms.   
  
"Sirius is that you?"   
  
I looked up seeing Rubeus Hagrid walking towards me.   
  
"Yes." I croaked, alot of emotions flying about... I didn't know what to do my best friend and his wife were dead, they're son and my Godson was scared as was I.   
  
"Give me Harry!" Hagrid said.   
  
"No... I won't give him away, I'm sorry but I refuse!"   
  
"Sirius... Dumbledore sent me ter get lil' Harry I'm not goin' without him!"   
  
"Hagrid, he's safe with me, I'll take good care of him... I'm his Godfather. and I won't give him up without a fight!"   
  
"Sirius, he's going ter his Aunt's and Uncle's they'll take care of him."   
  
They can't take care of him... Lily told me about her sister, Petunia, she hates us wizards. So does that lousey Vernon.   
  
"Sirius... please!"   
  
_Wait... Peter..._"Alright Hagrid, Take Harry, and my bike it's over there!"   
  
"Your bike?"   
  
"Yes... Take it... I won't need it where I'm going!"   
  
" Al'ight!" I passed Harry over to him gently and walked off... _Pheobe I don't know what will happen but Peter is behind all of this... I can't let him escape... Peter is going to get what's coming to him. He betrayed us all... If not for him then James and Lily Potter would be alive... Harry wouldn't be an orphan. I'm coming for you Peter... I'm coming..._   
  


**The End**

  
  
**Sirius:** *growls* Did I get to hurt that rat?   
**Rachey:** *hands Sirius PoA book* Read that. It holds your answer inside it. Anyways... _Please be kind and Review. But no Flames! Constructive Critism is always welcome..._


End file.
